


彩蛋

by yatta26



Category: 19 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※含有设定的短篇纯肉文合集※主要因素：cuntboy/tuning/ntr※由于个人原因不再更新





	彩蛋

第一个故事

私己爱人  
因素：cuntboy/tuning/囚禁/怀孕/欺骗

莫关山被绑架了。

他醒来时发现自己被蒙着眼，全身赤裸的躺坐在一张类似于躺椅的装置上，双手被固定在头顶，双脚也被冰冷的铁环固定住，向两边分开，露出柔软隐秘的私处。

“妈的——谁——！？”

被剥夺视力后，触觉和听觉变得分外敏感，莫关山听见有“飒飒”布料摩擦的声音，能感到炙热的呼吸喷在他柔软的肉穴的战栗感。

“他妈的变态——！”

他的肉穴已经被塞入了两根手指，拉扯着两两片饱满的阴唇分开，露出肉红色私密的内里。

莫关山慌了，他拼命的挣扎着，铁制的架子吱呀作响，却不能挪动分毫。

“滚开——！滚开滚开滚开！！”

肉穴被舔了。

舌头重重的舔过阴蒂，而后又钻进肉穴里，舔舐着敏感的肉壁。

莫关山在这舔弄下呻吟连连，这是他从未被造访过的隐秘的圣地，如今被人掰开，当成糖果一样来舔舐，而他所能做的只有收紧肉穴，无助的哭泣。

多么可笑，几分钟前他还是一个处子，如今却在舌头的反复舔弄中抽搐着高潮了，从阴穴里流出透明的粘稠的汁液，滴滴答答的落在地上，像小小的水滴计时器。

“求求你——咿——啊啊啊——！！”

他被整个进入了。

肉穴被强硬顶开，粗大的阴茎狠厉的刮过肉壁，撑开柔软的甬道——莫关山几乎是瞬间就失禁了，因为疼痛而垂下的阴茎稀稀拉拉的流出尿液，可怜的颤抖着。

“求求你——求求你——放了我——”

陌生的阴茎在他的子宫口停了一下，然后便有嘴唇附上来亲吻。

是很薄的一张唇，像蛇一般的温凉，轻轻的吻着他，倒有点恋人般的旖旎了。

大概是这个吻太有迷惑性，莫关山在迷乱中放松了身体，体内的阴茎动了动，试探般后退，然后猛然撬开了禁闭宫口，窥探温暖的花园。

莫关山的惨叫被堵在嘴巴里，他的眼珠上翻，眼泪掉的到处都是，铁器发出“吱嘎”刺耳的声音，像是上刑的铁处女。

肉棒在他柔软香甜的穴道里尽情的享乐，玩弄着他每一处软肉，每次退开一截便又大力挺进，撞得白臀掀起肉浪，一波一波的漾在侵犯者的胯间，倒有点像无声的勾引了。

薄薄的凉唇退开了些，从鼻腔发出一声笑息，轻轻地喷在莫关山脖颈处，像嘲笑他无能为力。

莫关山高潮的时候失禁了第二次，前面的肉穴被干到潮吹，阴茎也颤抖着吐出几股几近透明的浊液，侵犯者在他的子宫里射精，把小小的腔室撑得满满当当的，他的手指在给莫关山扩充后面的肉穴，塞进两指，又微微屈起。

莫关山连大腿根都在颤抖，他想着骂人，嘴巴里吐出的却全是祈求的话语。

等后穴能容下三指的时候，阴茎从前面的肉穴退了出去，松垮的肉穴失去了堵塞物，体液混着精液往外流，路过后穴的时候，又被肉棒协着一起干了进去。

“别……别草了……呜……”

肉棒又在他后穴干了个痛快，它的主人进的又猛又狠，穴肉肿的像桃子，鼓鼓囊囊的环含着肉棒，津津有味的吮吸。

莫关山微微鼓起的胸部被人含在嘴里啃咬，像是要把那一团软肉咬下来似得，留下一圈渗着血的牙印。

如果有神明存在的话——

“谁来……救救我……”

这是一间没有窗户的地下室，一盏白炽灯尽职尽责的亮着，模糊了一切时间。

莫关山有时候会被松开，在带着面具的侵犯者的搀扶下散散步，这里的伙食很好，色香味俱全，高级的松茸和特级的牛肉，都被切成小块，被人温柔的喂进嘴巴里。

莫关山不知道被侵犯了多少次，禁闭的软穴已经合不上了，整日充斥着精液，顺着白皙的大腿往下流。

他是个孤儿，跟同学关系又不好，自己一个人租住在外面，如果他失踪了，谁会来找他呢。

莫关山在侵犯中迷迷糊糊的想着——那个被他拒绝过得，总爱纠缠他的班长会找他吧？

大概。

再见到太阳的时候是四个月之后。

莫关山衣着整齐的倒在他租来的公寓门口，他失踪前的东西都在，钥匙手机书包课本一样不少，忽略他被性侵的痕迹，仿佛只是因为一夜醉酒。

莫关山楞楞的站起来，他打开门，房子里还是老样子，一点都没变。

变得只有他，一个人变成两个人——他被释放的原因是怀孕了，三个多月大，从外表看起来还很平坦。

莫关山哭的时候邻居敲了几下墙，意思是扰邻了。

莫关山办了休学申请，木然的站在校园里，医生不建议他打胎，说会有生命危险。

他的班长名叫贺天，拉住他的袖子，关切的询问他。

班长的嘴唇很薄，一开一合像翻飞的蝴蝶，他送莫关山回家，温柔的关心他，走的时候说“我明天再来陪你”。

班长几乎每天都来。

带着精致的糕点和补品，亲昵的抚摸着莫关山浅红色短发，安慰他“一切都会过去”。

莫关山肚子大的见不得人的时候，班长求婚了。

莫关山扑到他怀里，声嘶力竭的哭着，他说，“贺天，对不起。”

贺天大学毕业两人才举办了婚礼，他们的孩子举着花篮，在后面摇摇晃晃的走着。

贺天把他当做亲生儿子般宠爱，倒让莫关山心里愧疚了，幸而这个孩子有三分像贺天，这倒让莫关山心里宽慰了些。

“你跟他这般亲近，倒让他越来越像你了。”莫关山说。

结婚不久莫关山又怀孕了，是他自己要求的。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

对吧？

完

 

第二个故事

类于少女  
因素：ntr/欺骗/mob

贺天的隔壁搬来了新的住户。

下午的时候有人敲门，红头发的新邻居拿着一个可爱的有点少女味道的礼盒，对他笑着说“请多关照”之类的话。

贺天是个嫌麻烦的人，却不知道自己为什么神差鬼使的接下了那个礼盒，摆放在客厅的架子上，像一件小小的艺术品。

第二天邻居又来了，邀请贺天去他家吃饭，他有一双琥珀色软甜的眼睛，像少女那般温柔的注视着贺天，贺天在这目光之下毫无抵抗之力，答应了。

晚餐真的很好吃。

邻居给他倒了一点酒，是琥珀颜色的，甜甜的像果汁，贺天喝了不少，却也总觉得不够。

他喝酒的时候偷偷斜着眼看邻居，看他温顺垂下的眼睫，看他喝汤时含住汤勺的红唇，看他白皙柔韧肩颈，看他莹白修长的手指。

贺天放下酒杯，说我吃好了。

吃过饭后邻居给他端上水果和茶，在弯腰时可以透过宽大的领口窥见他覆盖着柔软肌肉的胸膛和上面粉嫩的乳头。

贺天觉得自己大概是醉了。

后面发生的事模模糊糊的，贺天脑子里乱糟糟的轰鸣作响，他记得他和邻居滚上了床，在邻居柔软紧致的后穴疯狂的抽动着。邻居有一双饱满又挺翘的屁股，像果冻一样抵在他小腹，随着他的动作抖动着。

邻居高潮的时候会发出好听的声音，他夹紧了贺天的腰，颤抖着射出精液，他的胳膊环上了贺天的脖颈，拉下他的头与之亲吻。

邻居的唇软软的，亲昵的贴着贺天，用舌头轻舔贺天的嘴唇。

贺天高潮的时候模模糊糊的想起书上的话：少女是用什么做的？

邻居琥珀色的眼睛一眨一眨，像浸在水里的宝石，熠熠生辉。

——啊，是用蜜糖、蕾丝、花朵，这样或者那样甜蜜又美好的东西做成的。

贺天醒来时是第二天中午了。

他躺在陌生的床上，穿着一件并不合适的睡衣，床头柜上放着一个相框，贺天拿起来看了看，是邻居的单人照。

照片背后写着“我亲爱的毛毛”，想来应该是哪个朋友送给邻居的礼物。

邻居的家还没有完全收拾好，各种杂物箱放在角落里，用水笔写着分类。

邻居推开卧室的门，穿着一件有点过大的白色衬衫，两条白裸的腿晃来晃去。

邻居爬上床，过大的衣领滑至肩膀，露出布满情欲痕迹的身体，他轻轻摸着贺天的脸，捏了捏贺天薄薄的耳垂，像恋人那般自然。

“醒了？”邻居笑着问。

贺天在被子上撑起一个小帐篷，他享受着邻居的抚摸，说：“醒了。”

他掀开被子，邻居便跪在床上给他口交，猩红的舌头探出来，轻轻舔舐男人的性器，邻居有一张清秀的脸，此时沾满了浊液，倒生出了几分亵玩的味道，像个初尝情欲的少女。

邻居把贺天的性器整个含了进去，蠕动着喉咙温顺的挤压着，贺天想按住他的头，被他拍开了，他吐出性器，脸上有几分艳色，语气却是淡淡的，说“别动”。

贺天高潮时射在邻居的嘴里，没含住的溅在脸上，他想说点什么，便控制不住的喊了一句“毛毛”，邻居变了脸色，但也没说什么，他用手背擦了擦脸上的精液，就摇摇晃晃的走了。

贺天换了衣服，自己开门回了家，楼下有轿车上锁的声音，不一会就能听见轻轻的脚步声，低沉的嗓音咳了几下。

邻居的门开了又关，贺天订了外卖，想了想，又多定了一盒甜点蛋糕。

第三天中午贺天开门送垃圾，他看见邻居在家门口和一个高大英俊的男人亲吻，男人拎着公文包，一只手还在邻居的裤子里捏着他的肥臀，邻居像一个情窦初开的少女，脸颊绯红。

男人走后贺天就进了邻居的门，他把蛋糕放在桌子上，把邻居按在窗口操，邻居一边翘着屁股迎接他的顶弄，一边忍着呻吟和楼下的男人打招呼。

那男人刚刚玩弄过的屁股现在顶在他的胯上，随着他的动作摇摆起伏。

那盒蛋糕放在桌子上，从冰箱拿出来后迅速起了一层水雾，把桌子沾的湿漉漉的，看起来大概是吃不了了。

贺天把邻居按在沙发上，眼神轻飘飘的，最后落在那盒蛋糕上，那盒蛋糕被扫落在地上，摔得不成样子，里面的卡片被奶油模糊了字迹，糊成一团。

邻居高潮时喊了一个名字，不过声音很低，贺天没听清楚，就当是在叫自己。

男人五点到家，贺天现在洗理台后面跟他礼貌的打招呼。

邻居蹲在下面给他口交，把精液吞下去，眼睛红红的站起来，对着男人撒娇的说刚才切了辣椒。

男人本想过去安慰他，但邻居转身进了卫生间，没过多的理他，男人悻悻的放下手，转身跟贺天打了招呼，两个人学历都挺高，聊起天来倒也投缘。

男人邀请贺天在这里用餐，贺天礼貌的拒绝了，说只是过来送一点东西，男人不疑有他，热情又礼貌的送他出门，说欢迎下次再来。

再见到邻居是半个月之后。

他们又在准备搬家，邻居坐在箱子上看着男人忙碌，贺天帮了几把手，男人挺感激，随手送了他一本还没拆封的书。

他们走的很快，车就在楼下等着，贺天目送车子离开，把架子上的那个礼盒丢在垃圾桶里，礼盒摔裂开，掉出几颗发霉的巧克力。

贺天晚上借着床头灯看书，作者文笔斐然，用优美的词句表达了自己求而不得的爱情。

啊啊，我的少女。

贺天合上书，关了灯准备睡觉。

你又在谁的身下，娇吟喘息？

完


End file.
